un amour de kitsune
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif. Sasuke est bûcheron et vit dans un petit village en montagne. Un jour il trouve un petit kitsune blessé du nom de Naruto... Chapitre 2 en ligne!
1. Une étrange trouvaille

Chapitre :

**Naruto**

**Un amour de Kitsune **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** UA ( Univers Alternatif), intro (les plus fans d'entre vous y verront déjà une amorce de shonen-aï)

**Série :** Naruto

**Pairing :** Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Persos originaux de Kishimoto Masashi

**Commentaires :** Inspirée par quelques doujinshis de Naruto, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une petite fic en UA, où les personnages évoluent dans des situations un peu différentes de celle du manga. Maintenant c'est à vous de savourer -.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre I : une étrange trouvaille…**

Le petit village de Konoha vivait paisiblement au cœur des montagnes, dans une petite vallée bordée de forêts touffues. Dans ces bois verdoyants, de nombreux animaux et autres esprits de la nature gambadaient allègrement, évoluant en harmonie avec les humains qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour. Les habitants du village étaient de pacifiques fermiers élevant chèvres et moutons que les hommes allaient garder dans les hauts pâturages des montagnes.

Le hameau était donc régulièrement déserté par la gente masculine, et les seuls représentants du sexe mâle présents étaient les enfants, quelques vieillards et un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années du nom de Uchiwa Sasuke. Orphelin de parents, il n'avait plus que son frère aîné Itachi, parti travailler à la capitale pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Sasuke avait repris la profession de son père, et devenu bûcheron, il fournissait tout le bois nécessaire au village, qui avait grand besoin de la force d'un homme pour accomplir ce pénible travail pendant la saison d'été, quand les hommes n'étaient là.

Les mères de famille sollicitaient fréquemment le jeune homme pour les aider à réparer un toit endommagé ou porter de lourdes charges, et le garçon se prêtait à ces tâches avec amabilité. Il était l'homme du village en l'absence des maris, le pilier qui maintenait la cohérence de cette assemblée de pies bavardes qui se disputaient les faveurs de ce charmant apollon. Les cheveux bruns comme l'ébène, le regard perçant, Sasuke avait beaucoup de succès parmi les jeunes demoiselles de son âge, et même plus jeunes et plus âgées.

Pourtant, malgré toutes les jolies fleurs qui l'entouraient, le garçon n'avait pas encore trouvé l'élue de son cœur. Il vivait seul dans la maison familiale, située un peu à l'écart du village derrière les remparts de protection. Il pouvait alors assurer sans contrainte son métier de bûcheron ainsi qu'occasionnellement celui de garde-chasse. Il repoussait les braconniers venus des clans des montagnes et sauvaient les animaux blessés qu'il trouvait dans la forêt.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour il tomba nez à nez avec une adorable boule de poils blanc crème. Des gémissements plaintifs avaient attiré l'attention de l'humain, et guidés ses pas vers des fourrés touffus derrière lesquelles il découvrit le petit animal. La pauvre bête semblait avoir été blessée à la patte avant, et était tombée dans un fossé d'où elle était restée prisonnière.

**- « Shiroi kitsune (un renard blanc) ? » **s'étonna le jeune homme brun.

Le bûcheron était passablement étonné. Un renard des montagnes portant encore son pelage d'hiver en plein été était une chose plutôt étrange. Mais à bien y regarder, ce renard avait peut-être une particularité qui rendait son pelage si clair. Deux yeux d'un rouge intense fixaient le jeune homme, tandis que l'animal levait la tête vers lui en grognant pour l'intimider. C'était un renard albinos avec un toupet de poils jaunes sur le sommet du crâne, un jeune apparemment, qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité, mais dont les petites canines acérées paraissaient déjà bien dangereuses.

**- « Hé là, doucement petit, **fit le brun d'une voix apaisante. **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »**

Sasuke descendit auprès du petit renard, et approcha lentement la main. Le mammifère blanc, terrorisé, planta ses crocs aiguisés dans la chair de l'humain, lui tirant une grimace douloureuse. Craignant la réaction habituelle des hommes dans ce genre de situation, l'animal avait fermé les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne venait pas. Intrigué, le renard rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son ennemi. Celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité, et même esquissait un léger sourire malgré la souffrance que lui infligeaient les dents pointues du kitsune.

Voyant l'autre main de l'homme se lever, le renard referma les yeux en lâchant sa victime, et se ramassa sur lui en gémissant de peur. Il frémit en sentant des doigts fins se poser sur sa tête, juste entre ses deux oreilles, mais la main se contenta de le caresser doucement, lui transmettant sa chaleur pleine de délicatesse.

**- « Là, tu vois ? Je ne te veux aucun mal… » **répéta l'humain avec douceur.

Épuisé, le renardeau laissa échapper un couinement proche du sanglot avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke était revenu à sa petite chaumière, emportant avec lui l'animal blessé. Ce dernier n'avait pas repris connaissance, et le jeune Uchiwa commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus l'entendre gémir ou le sentir bouger dans ses bras. Une fois rentré dans la cabane, le brun se rendit dans sa chambre déposer son précieux colis sur l'un des lits, avant d'aller chercher de quoi soigner le blessé.

Quand l'humain revint quelques minutes, il eut une surprise de taille. Là sur le lit, à l'endroit même où il avait laissé le renardeau un instant auparavant, il y avait à la place un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge. Recroquevillé sur le matelas, il était complètement nu et ses cheveux blonds masquaient son visage. Il semblait dormir profondément. Trop surpris pour remarquer quelques détails singuliers, Sasuke s'approcha et le secoua en s'exclamant :

**- « Oï, omae ( hé toi)! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et où est passé le renard qui était là ? »**

Le garçon gémit en se réveillant, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux iris rouge vif qui se levèrent vers le brun.

**- « Bon alors, tu vas me dire qui tu es ? **lança Sasuke d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter l'adolescent blond. **Et surtout ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es vraiment pas gêné de rentrer chez les gens sans y avoir été invité. »**

Le visiteur indésirable était à présent tout à fait réveillé, et il tremblait de peur. Refusant de se laisser attendrir, le propriétaire des lieux ordonna soudain :

**- « Tu vas répondre, oui ou non ? »**

L'intrus resta muet à cette question, et plutôt que d'essayer de se justifier, il se recula vivement pour s'éloigner le plus possible du brun. Sa tête percuta le mur derrière lui et il poussa un couinement de douleur en ramenant à lui ses membres blessés. Car Sasuke le remarquait enfin, le garçon blond avait au bras droit une large entaille qui saignait abondamment, comme celle qu'avait le renard et il semblait aussi souffrir de la jambe gauche, sur laquelle il évitait de prendre appui.

Mais le plus singulier avec ce gamin étrange, c'étaient les deux grandes oreilles pointues qui dépassaient sous ses cheveux blonds, ainsi que la queue touffue qui pendait dans son dos _(__**Note de Shizu :**__ la première qui a pensé « entre ses jambes » est une pervers !! Hein ? Comment ça c'est moi qui y est pensé la première ??)_.

**- « Masaka… **souffla le bûcheron, médusé, réalisant enfin de quoi il retournait. **Un esprit-renard… »**

Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas un garçon ou un simple renard, mais bel et bien un véritable _"kitsune "_, un esprit-renard. Ils étaient capables de prendre forme humaine, mais ils se montraient généralement extrêmement farouches envers les hommes. Et celui-ci semblait avoir traversé des épreuves bien difficiles pour se retrouver dans cet état. Mais pourquoi donc celui-ci s'était-il métamorphosé en humain, alors que rester sous sa forme de renard aurait sans doute était beaucoup plus sûr pour lui ? Mystère…

Mais cela importait peu en cet instant. La blessure du garçon-renard s'était mise à saigner abondamment quand il avait bougé, et il devenait de plus de plus pâle. Il fallait le soigner et vite, ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile, étant donné la terreur que lui inspirait le jeune humain.

**- « Tout va bien, kitsune… N'aie pas peur… **tenta de le rassurer le bûcheron en parlant plus calmement. **Laisse-moi te soigner. » **

Le renard ferma les yeux en tremblant quand la main de Sasuke s'approcha de son visage. Amoindri par sa perte de sang, il n'avait plus la force de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec angoisse le sort que lui réservait l'humain qui l'avait capturé. Pourtant, tout comme dans la forêt, l'animal fut surpris de sentir les doigts calleux mais doux du jeune homme se glisser dans le toupet de fourrure de sa tête. La sensation était cependant un peu différente. La main paraissait presque… plus petite que tout à l'heure. Osant enfin ouvrir les yeux, le kitsune observa un instant le jeune humain, puis il baissa le regard vers son corps pour voir l'ampleur de ses blessures. Mais ce qu'il découvrit à la place de ses quatre pattes et de son pelage immaculé lui fit pousser un jappement de stupéfaction.

Pendant ce temps, le bûcheron observait les réactions de son petit protégé. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et provoquer une nouvelle crise de panique qui lui aurait fait perdre encore plus de sang. Le petit renard était tellement faible qu'il ne parvenait plus à bouger, et le geste que Sasuke fit vers lui pour le caresser effraya l'animal. Mais peu à peu, le contact apaisant de l'humain avait fini par apaiser le kitsune qui avait rouvert les yeux. Il avait tout d'abord guetté les mouvements du jeune homme avant de regarder son corps et là, une expression de profonde surprise s'était affichée sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

Profitant de l'inconscience du renardeau, le brun entreprit de le panser et de l'examiner attentivement. Sa jambe gauche semblait cassée, résultat sans doute de sa chute dans le fossé. La blessure au bras venait peut-être d'un piège placé par un braconnier. S'était-il libéré tout seul ou bien avait-il échappé aux chasseurs quand ceux-ci l'avaient délivré ? Tout n'était que question à propos de ce singulier kitsune à pelage blanc un peu jaune.

Sasuke se montrait aussi délicat que possible en inspectant le corps du renard, mais il ne pouvait empêcher de le faire parfois gémir pour le soigner ou vérifier s'il n'avait rien d'autre de cassé. À part de nombreux bleus et contusions, le garçon semblait aller à peu près bien. La plaie de son bras, une fois désinfectée et bien pansée, avait cessé de saigner et l'animal, enfin plutôt le garçon, reprenait quelques couleurs. Le brun avait aussi immobilisé sa jambe avec des bandages et deux branches bien droites et solides. Quand il eut fini, l'humain dégota un vieux pyjama à lui un peu trop petit qu'il enfila au renard, puis il l'allongea sous les couvertures, et le laissa se reposer.

Le jeune renard dormit près de deux jours, en partie à cause de la fièvre causée par les herbes vénéneuses auxquelles il s'était piqué. Malgré les remèdes et autres plantes médicinales que lui donna le jeune homme, son sommeil fut agité d'horribles cauchemars que Sasuke réussissait à dissiper à force de paroles douces et de caresses. L'humain allait même parfois jusqu'à prendre le kitsune dans ses bras pour le bercer tel un petit enfant, attendant que l'agitation de son protégé s'apaise pour le recoucher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finalement, au matin du troisième jour, le petit renard reprit connaissance, ouvrant les yeux sur un endroit complètement inconnu. Il se rappelait vaguement de l'humain qui l'avait recueilli, mais ses souvenirs étaient flous, et il éprouvait des difficultés à rassembler ses pensées. Observant la pièce où il se trouvait, il comprit qu'il était dans une maison d'humain. Les arbres qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre suggérait que la maisonnette se situait dans la forêt et non dans un village.

L'animal poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se rappelait avoir approché il y avait quelques jours un village et il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. C'était là qu'il avait été chassé et traqué par les hommes, avant de poser la patte dans le piège qui l'avait blessé. Il avait réussi à s'en libérer avant l'arrivé de ses poursuivants mais il était alors tombé dans le fossé et s'était fracturé la patte arrière. Un jeune homme brun était alors apparu et l'avait aidé et soigné. Il devait sans doute se trouver dans sa maison.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'un représentant de cette race de sauvages destructeurs ne s'était montré gentil avec lui. Là d'où il venait, de l'autre côté de la montagne, vivait un vieil ermite qui l'avait élevé depuis sa naissance, alors que ses parents avaient tués par des braconniers. Mais lorsque le vieillard était mort il y avait quelques mois, le renardeau s'était retrouvé seul livré à lui-même, et surtout menacé par les chasseurs qui rôdaient sans cesse. Il avait réussi à survivre mais ça avait été très dur, et le pauvre kitsune avait frôlé maintes fois la mort. Affaibli par la faim et la fatigue, il avait tenté de s'approcher d'un village humain, espérant y trouver quelque nourriture, mais il était malheureusement tombé sur le repaire secret de braconniers qui l'avaient aussitôt pris en chasse.

Et c'était à ce moment-là, lors de sa fuite désespérée, qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué pour prendre sa fourrure ? Le renard l'ignorait, mais il ne pouvait oublier ce regard d'une infinie douceur qu'avait eu le jeune humain, totalement différent de celui avide et haineux des chasseurs. Il lui rappelait le vieil homme de la forêt. Cependant, il ne pouvait être certain des intentions du brun à son égard. Il savait d'expérience que les hommes étaient fourbes et sournois.

L'animal devait s'enfuir au plus vite, avant que son soi-disant sauveur ne revienne. L'humain avait beau s'être montré gentil et avoir pris soin de lui, il restait avant tout un homme. Et le renard blanc avait trop souffert de leur méchanceté ces derniers mois pour faire confiance à l'un des leurs. Rassemblant ses maigres forces pour surmonter la douleur de ses blessures, le kitsune repoussa tant bien que mal les couvertures qui le recouvraient, et essaya de descendre du lit. Et c'est là qu'il poussa un hurlement…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le cri déchirant provenant de la chambre fit sursauter le bûcheron qui laissa échapper la marmite remplie de soupe qu'il tenait dans les mains. Après avoir poussé un juron retentissant pour avoir manqué se brûler, il laissa tout en plan et se précipita au secours du renard. Ce qu'il vit en pénétrant dans la pièce manqua le faire mourir de rire. En effet, l'animal, toujours sous sa forme humaine, essayait vainement d'enlever le pyjama que Sasuke lui avait enfilé, tout en inspectant l'anatomie incongrue de son corps d'un air ahuri. Le garçon blond tirait sur le vêtement mais ne réussissait qu'à s'y empêtrer encore plus, et le spectacle était vraiment comique. Voilà un kitsune qui n'avait encore jamais pris forme humaine et que cela rendait plutôt perplexe !

Réprimant son fou rire, Sasuke vint au secours de la pauvre bête, ce qui ne s'avéra pas tâche facile, étant donné qu'elle était terrorisée par l'humain malgré ses paroles apaisantes. Après dix bonnes minutes de séance de déshabillage, le kitsune commença à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de ces choses encombrantes que portaient les humains. Comme ils n'avaient pas de fourrure, ils étaient obligés de porter ces bizarres morceaux de tissus, pour se réchauffer et cacher leur corps étrange complètement dépourvu de pelage. Enfin c'était la conclusion à laquelle le kitsune était arrivé après passé un moment complètement nu et s'être senti vulnérable et tremblant de froid.

Il avait alors accepté de remettre les vêtements, étant donné qu'il ignorait comment reprendre sa forme animale. Ce qui, dans un sens, l'arrangeait bien. Il commençait à penser que si l'humain ne l'avait encore tué, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait pris forme humaine. L'homme devait attendre qu'il redevienne renard pour le tuer et prendre sa fourrure. Hé bien, il pourrait toujours attendre, le kitsune n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se retransformer !

De toute manière, il ne savait pas du tout de quelle manière il avait pu se métamorphoser. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et il se demandait si, comme lui, ils avaient la faculté de devenir humain. Il ignorait sa nature profonde de kitsune. Il savait seulement qu'il n'était pas un humain, même s'il comprenait leur langage pour avoir longtemps côtoyé le vieil ermite. Les paroles du jeune homme brun étaient douces et rassurantes, sa profonde voix grave avait même presque quelque chose d'envoûtant.

Mais le renard ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant. Il était affaibli par la faim et ses blessures, et relâcher sa vigilance à un moment aussi critique pourrait lui être fatal. Il valait donc mieux rester sur ses gardes le temps de guérir, et s'enfuir dès qu'il serait en état de se déplacer, et donc il allait devoir rester quelques jours aux bons soins de l'humain. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puisque le brun semblait se montrer plutôt amical, le kitsune allait en profiter…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant qu'il habillait le garçon-renard, Sasuke essayait de le rassurer en lui répétant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, et qu'il allait prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner dans la forêt. Le jeune homme remarqua que, malgré sa défiance, le renard semblait habitué au contact humain. Certes, le brun avait un certain doigté avec les animaux et savait s'occuper d'eux sans les brusquer, mais pour un premier contact, le kitsune n'avait aucune réaction de rejet comme la plupart des créatures sauvages. Avait-il vécu auprès d'humains auparavant ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi l'animal semblait vraiment écouter et comprendre ce qu'il disait. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sasuke décida de lui poser quelques questions.

**- « Ce sont les braconniers qui t'ont mis dans cet état ? »**

Le renard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Visiblement, il comprenait ce que Sasuke disait.

**- « Mais tu as vécu avec des humains avant ? »**

Nouveau hochement positif.

**- « Tu n'as plus de parents ? »**

Le mot _"parents " _parut étrange au jeune regard qui lança un regard perplexe au jeune homme. Il ne connaissait pas le sens de tous les mots humains. Sasuke essaya de lui expliquer en utilisant les termes de papa et maman, mais l'animal ne semblait pas plus comprendre.

**- « C'est un humain qui t'a élevé ? Qui a pris soin de toi ?»**

Le kitsune répondit à nouveau par l'affirmative. Le bûcheron comprit qu'il avait dû perdre ses parents très jeune et être recueilli par un humain.

**- « L'humain avec qui tu vis habite loin d'ici ? Je pourrais te raccompagner jusque chez lui, si tu veux. »**

À ces mots, le visage du garçon-renard se décomposa. Il baissa la tête en affichant un air triste que le brun interpréta tout de suite.

**- « Est-ce qu'il est… mort ? »** interrogea le jeune homme.

Le renard réfléchit un instant, semblant chercher le sens du mot _"mort "_, puis finalement, il fit _"oui" _de la tête. Il était facile de voir, à son air maussade, qu'il tenait beaucoup à cet humain et que sa mort l'avait beaucoup affecté. Ebouriffant d'un geste les mèches blondes du kitsune, Sasuke dit :

**- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » **

L'animal redressa la tête et leva ses deux grandes pupilles écarlates, les oreilles tendues. Pouvait-il vraiment rester ici sans risque ? Cet humain lui paraissait vraiment différent de ceux qui l'avaient traqué dans la forêt. Il ne lui inspirait aucune crainte, et se montrait vraiment très gentil avec lui. S'il restait ici, il aurait un endroit où dormir en sécurité et aussi de la nourriture. Et puis, le kitsune se voyait mal retourner dans la forêt avec ce corps étrange qui n'avait ni griffes, ni crocs, ni fourrure. Se résignant avec malgré tout une certaine gratitude, le garçon-renard aplatit les oreilles et, prenant la main du bûcheron, la posa sur sa tête en signe de soumission, la tête basse.

**- « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, petit, **rit Sasuke tandis qu'il gratouillait amicalement le crâne du kitsune. **Tu es un ami ici, pas un prisonnier. »**

Le regard incrédule du jeune renard était fixé sur le garçon brun, mais bientôt une lueur de reconnaissance illumina ses yeux. Mais au même moment, un bruit incongru vint troubler le silence.

**- « Gargouuillliiiigrooooommelllegrouuumbagrouillis... »**

**- « …….. Pffff…** commença à pouffer de rire le jeune bûcheron. **Tu as faim, sans doute ? »**

**- « Kyuuuuu !! » **répondit le renard en agitant frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

**- « Très bien, très bien ! Je vais aller te préparer de quoi manger. Attends-moi bien sagement, d'accord ? »**

**- « Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! » **répondit joyeusement le renard, frémissant d'impatience.

Au moment où Sasuke allait laisser le renard, celui-ci le retint par un bout de sa tunique.

**- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **l'interrogea l'humain, surpris.

**- « … Kyuuuuuu…. » **couina l'animal en se tortillant, une main sur l'entrejambe.

Visiblement, l'humain avec qui il avait vécu lui avait appris qu'on ne faisait pas ses besoins à l'intérieur de la maison, et le renard étant dans l'impossibilité de se déplacer avec sa patte folle, se trouvait quelque peu embêté.

**- « Raaaaah ! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt, baka ! **s'écria le bûcheron en attrapant le garçon-renard pour le jeter en travers de son épaule, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. **Surtout ne me pisse pas dessus ! » **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Cohabitation mouvementée

**Commentaires de fin :** Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce début, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à introduire notre petit kitsune de Naruto. Il est trop kawaiiiii comme ça !! KYAAAAA !! Bon, reste zen, ma Shizu. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et que j'aurai plein de reviews pour pouvoir envoyer le deuxième chapitre ! À bientôt !

**Lexique :** Bon, le lexique n'est peut-être pas essentiel sur ce chapitre, mais voici quelques traductions :

_**Baka :**_ idiot, imbécile

_**Kitsune :**_Tout comme le « tanuki » et le « tengu », le kitsune est un esprit polymorphe du folklore japonais capable. Il est censé pouvoir changer de forme à volonté quand il atteint un âge avancé (souvent une centaine d'années), et ses pouvoirs ne cessent de croître au fil du temps, et parallèlement, des queues lui poussent (jusqu'à 9 !). Ils possèdent divers pouvoirs comme la possession, la capacité de souffler du feu, ou d'ignition en frottant leurs queues l'une contre l'autre.

_**Masaka :**_ Impossible ; c'est pas vrai

_**Omae :**_ ce mot peut avoir plusieurs sens (ex : tu ; toi, mon chéri ; mon enfant…) suivant le conteste, mais ici en l'occurrence, il s'agit du sens « hé toi », lorsque l'on interpelle quelqu'un

_**Shiroi :**_ blanc


	2. Cohabitation mouvementée

**Naruto**

**Un amour de Kitsune **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** UA (= Univers Alternatif), intro (les plus fans d'entre vous y verront déjà une amorce de shonen-aï)

**Série :** Naruto

**Pairing :** Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Persos originaux de Kishimoto Masashi

**Commentaires :** Je tiens en premier lieu à m'excuser d'avoir tant tardé à mettre la suite de cette histoire. J'ai été très occupé depuis l'été dernier, et je n'avais pas beaucoup accès à Internet alors j'ai eu quelques difficultés à continuer mes fics. Je suis en train de me remettre au travail, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour rattraper mon retard. Je passerai sous silence toutes les aimables choses que je pense d'une dénommée Hitto-sama qui m'a fait une charmante critique bien méchante et totalement gratuite sur ce qui concerne un travail amateur pour lequel j'ai envie de prendre du plaisir et non de me prendre la tête. Alors à bon entendeur… Bref, plutôt que de papoter, je vous laisse lire la suite. Bye bye tout le monde et bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre II : Cohabitation mouvementée**

**Quelques instants plus tard, dans la cuisine…**

Après avoir évité une catastrophe, à savoir un petit problème de vessie trop pleine, Sasuke avait ramené le renard dans la maison et, l'ayant installé à table, il s'activait à la cuisine. Pendant que le repas cuisait, le bûcheron avait nettoyé le sol où il avait oublié la soupe renversée quand le kitsune avait hurlé (voir fin du chapitre 1). Ce dernier attendait d'ailleurs impatiemment que le déjeuner arrive. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise en remuant la queue, manquant plusieurs fois chuter à cause de ses gesticulations, car il n'était pas habitué à être assis sur une chaise avec ce corps humain.

Tout en cuisinant, le brun avait préparé la nourriture pour deux humains, mais au moment de s'attable, il se rappela que son invité était un petit renard, et il se demanda si la nourriture allait lui convenir. Cependant, la question ne se posa pas très longtemps : l'animal s'était jeté sur le bol de soupe et avait commencé à la laper en éclaboussant un peu partout, puis il dévora l'omelette aux champignons à même l'assiette sans utiliser les couverts. Le kitsune renifla ensuite le riz avec suspicion, mais la faim fut plus forte que sa répulsion première, et il avala tout le bol d'un seul coup.

Devant ce spectacle, le jeune Uchiwa s'était figé, son bol de riz dans une main et ses baguettes dans l'autre. Le kitsune ne semblait absolument pas rebuté par la nourriture humaine. Au contraire, il l'avalait à la vitesse d'un tsunami, et en redemandait même encore. Sasuke le resservait aussitôt et le regardait engouffrer la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Mais cela était sans doute plausible, sa vie dans la forêt ayant dû être difficile, seul et traqué.

**_ « Oï, kitsune, **fit le brun tandis le renard réclamait encore à manger avec des couinements impatients. **Faudrait peut-être t'arrêter là, tu vas finir par être malade. »**

**_ « Kyuuuuuuu !!! » **protesta l'animal en prenant un air tout triste.

**_ « … Ok, c'est bon, **céda le bûcheron, pris au dépourvu. **Je t'en redonne un peu mais c'est la dernière fois. Après tu vas avoir mal au ventre. »**

**_ « Kyu ! » **glapit joyeusement le kitsune en adressant un grand sourire au brun.

Sasuke lui sourit en retour, attendri. Cette adorable bestiole avait vécu des moments difficiles dernièrement, mais on voyait bien qu'elle restait profondément naïve et qu'elle ne craignait pas vraiment les hommes. Elle devait même être totalement inconsciente des dangers qu'elle courait dans la forêt, car il y avait aussi d'autres prédateurs que les humains. Dans ses conditions, qui sait combien de temps elle pourrait encore y survivre ? Sasuke l'avait trouvé au seuil de la mort. S'il n'était pas arrivé juste à ce moment-là, le renard serait sans doute mort de ses blessures, ou bien tué par les braconniers, ou un quelconque animal sauvage. Avant de le laisser repartir, le bûcheron allait devoir l'éduquer un peu.

**_ « Kitsune, » **lança-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Seuls des bruits de mastication lui répondirent.

**_ « Kitsune ! »**

**_ « Hum ? » **fit le renard en levant le nez de son assiette.

**_ « Il faut vraiment que je te trouve un nom le temps que tu vivras ici. C'est pas très pratique si je t'appelle kitsune et que tu ne comprends pas. »**

**_ « Kyuuu ? » **couina l'animal en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

En voyant la mimique du garçon blond qui agitait ses oreilles pour montrer qu'il écoutait, Sasuke réprima un fou rire devant ce visage innocent aux babines couvertes de nourriture.

**_ « Je dois te trouver un nom, tu comprends ? Moi je m'appelle Sasuke. »**

**_ « Kyu ? »**

**_ « Mon nom est Sa-su-ke, **répéta lentement le brun en se désignant d'un doigt. **Et toi aussi, tu as besoin d'un nom. »**

**_ « Kyuui ? » **fit le renard en se désignant lui aussi avec son doigt.

**_ « Oui c'est ça ! Un nom pour toi. Moi je suis Sasuke, et toi tu seras… Voyons voir…»**

Le bûcheron réfléchit un instant, mais avant que l'inspiration ne lui vienne, il entendit quelque chose d'étonnant :

**_ « Na… ? » **fit le renard d'une jolie voix claire.

**_ « Hein ? » **s'étonna Sasuke, interrompant ses réflexions.

**_ « Na… **recommença le garçon-renard, en se concentrant pour essayer de parler comme un humain. **Na… ru… »**

Non, il ne faisait pas que se concentrer pour maîtriser ses cordes vocales. Il tentait aussi de se rappeler quelque chose.

**_ « Naru… Huuun… Na… ru… to ? »**

**_ « Naruto ? C'est ça ton nom ? Naruto ? » **demanda le brun, enthousiaste.

**_ « Kyuuuu !!! **acquiesça énergiquement le kitsune en se frappant la poitrine du doigt. **Naruto ! »**

**_ « C'était le nom que t'avait donné l'humain qui t'avait adopté ? »**

**_ « Kyu kyuu ! Naruto ! »**

Puis soudain, au grand étonnement du bûcheron, le blond s'écria en dirigeant sa main vers lui :

**_ « Sasuke ! »**

**_ « Hé ? »**

**_ « Sasuke ! Naruto ! » **s'exclamait le petit renard tout heureux, en montrant tour à tour du doigt Sasuke et lui-même.

**_ « Hé bien, je constate que tu peux parler, **dit le brun, satisfait de cette découverte. **On arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi, Naruto. »**

**_ « Hihi ! » **gloussa le susnommé en guise de réponse.

Les deux garçons finirent leur repas dans une joyeuse bonne humeur, Naruto répétant entre deux bouchées leurs prénoms respectifs, et Sasuke s'amusant de la gaieté de son invité.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un mois passa ainsi, entraînant dans la vie du jeune Uchiwa un certain nombre de bouleversements. Le kitsune ne reprenait toujours pas sa forme d'origine, et le bûcheron dût l'aider et lui apprendre à vivre avec ce nouveau corps. Ses blessures avaient guéri à une vitesse impressionnante, mais c'était sans doute grâce à son pouvoir de kitsune, plus qu'aux soins du brun. Mais ce fut beaucoup plus difficile de garder l'animal allongé pendant une semaine, le temps que sa jambe cassée se ressoude. Heureusement que Naruto dormait tard le matin, comme ça Sasuke en profitait pour aller couper le bois de la journée en partant très tôt, puis il revenait à temps pour le réveil de son invité. La première fois qu'il était parti en laissant le kitsune seul, le bûcheron avait retrouvé la maison dans un état de désordre avancé, et il s'était promis de ne plus quitter le renard des yeux.

À partir de la troisième semaine, le brun changea ses habitudes de la quinzaine passée et, partant un peu tard, il emmenait Naruto lui quand il allait couper le bois. L'animal était ravi de sortir et suivait son jeune maître en jappant affectueusement, à défaut de savoir encore parler. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Sasuke inculquait au petit renard les bases du langage humain, tout en lui apprenant à faire des _"choses d'humain"_, comme mettre la table ou manger avec des couverts. Cette partie-là de son apprentissage fut d'ailleurs très comique et ardue, et bien que Naruto n'arrive pas à maîtriser les baguettes, il réussissait à utiliser à peu près proprement la cuillère et la fourchette (le couteau était dix mille fois trop dangereux pour lui, ainsi que pour Sasuke quand il essayait de s'en servir).

Au bout d'un mois et demi, le kitsune blanc arrivait à faire des phrases simples et se montrait très obéissant. Il avait complètement adopté Sasuke et lui vouait une affection sans bornes. Le bûcheron, lui, voyait cela tout autrement. Si le renard s'habituait trop à sa vie avec les humains, il ne serait jamais capable de retourner dans la forêt. Mais il était vrai aussi que depuis qu'il avait recueilli Naruto, celui-ci n'avait jamais repris sa forme animale. Sasuke n'avait pas pu l'abandonner alors qu'il était blessé. Aurait-il dû le laisser repartir après l'avoir soigné ? Non, un animal blessé dans la forêt se serait immédiatement fait tuer.

Sasuke savait qu'un jour Naruto devrait repartir, mais il réalisait que cette idée lui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il s'était attaché à ce petit renard tout fou qui était entré dans sa vie solitaire. C'était en quelque sorte le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le brun essayait de se montrer distant, mais un simple sourire du kitsune le rendait heureux. Alors, se résignant à devoir en souffrir un jour, il accepta ce bonheur éphémère, plutôt que de regretter ne pas l'avoir eu, et la vie avec le renard devint vraiment agréable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**5 mois plus tard…**

L'été était passé, puis l'automne, et enfin l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Les hommes du village étaient rentrés et l'animation, dans et autour du village, était telle que Naruto passait parfois des journées entières enfermé dans la cabane de la forêt, effrayé par une telle affluence d'êtres humains. Il était plutôt curieux de la race humaine, et quand il voyait un humain seul, il s'approchait parfois à quelques mètres, sans toutefois oser se montrer. Mais il était terrorisé par les groupes d'hommes. Les femmes lui faisaient moins peur, mais il restait malgré tout circonspect, et préférait rester caché. Quant aux enfants, il les fuyait comme la peste. Sans doute pressentait-il, à raison d'ailleurs selon Sasuke, de grooos ennuis _(__**Note de Shizu :**__ Les charmantes petites têtes blondes martyrisatrices de pauvres kitsune, hihihi !!!!)_

Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver et des premières neiges, le renard recommença à sortir. Les bois étaient plus calmes, hormis quelques bandes d'enfants sortis profiter des premières neiges qui grimpaient vers toute hauteur susceptible de leur servir de piste de luge. Sasuke aurait aimé sociabiliser un peule petit Naruto, mais s'il devait un jour retourner dans les bois, le rendre plus proche des humains lui serait sans doute plus un poids qu'autre chose, car alors, il ne se méfierait plus et il se ferait aussitôt tuer par les chasseurs. Il laissait le renard dans cette atmosphère de suspicion, sans chercher à intervenir, et il lui disait simplement qu'il le protègerait de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. De toute manière, les froides journées d'hiver dans la région incitaient peu à sortir, surtout quand il tombait 2 à 3 mètres de neige, et le bûcheron avait proposé à Naruto de rester ici pendant la saison froide.

Durant cette période, Sasuke recueillait beaucoup d'animaux blessés ou affamés, qu'il amenait généralement dans un petit abri spécialement conçu pour eux. Il les soignait et les nourrissait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en mesure de repartir dans la forêt. Le brun allait régulièrement les voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez rétablis pour repartir, et puisqu'il ne pouvait laisser le renard seul à la maison, Sasuke l'emmenait désormais avec lui lors de ses rondes de surveillance. En temps que kitsune, le garçon blond comprenait très bien les animaux que le bûcheron ramenait, et ce dernier laissait souvent le renard s'occuper d'eux. Sasuke lui avait appris à faire des bandages, ainsi qu'à appliquer les onguents guérisseurs. Naruto prenait sa tâche très au sérieux, réalisant combien le jeune homme brun lui avait été d'une grande aide quand il l'avait trouvé blessé et mourant, et lui en étant extrêmement reconnaissant. C'est lors d'une de ces sorties journalières qu'il la rencontra…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La neige avait cessé de tomber quelques minutes auparavant, et le jeune homme brun avait décidé d'aller faire sa ronde d'inspection quotidienne dans la forêt. Naruto avait aussitôt insisté pour l'accompagner, et avant même que Sasuke ait fini de se préparer, le kitsune l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, emmitouflé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de laine et de tissus. Bonnet, moufles, écharpe, manteau, tout avait été enfilé à la va-vite et de manière plutôt bancal et donnait au renard un air particulièrement risible. Avec un sourire amusé, le brun finit de s'habiller et rajusta la tenue de son locataire, avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin de la forêt.

La tournée de surveillance se passa sans aucun incident. Les deux garçons ne trouvèrent pas d'autres animaux blessés, ou en difficulté à cause du rude climat d'hiver. Ils en profitèrent donc pour donner des soins plus poussés aux créatures de la forêt qu'ils avaient déjà recueillies, et leur apporter un peu de nourriture. Sasuke se voyait grandement faciliter la tâche par la présence du petit kitsune. Il rassurait les animaux par des couinements amicaux (enfin semblant amicaux à l'humain), et en aplatissant les oreilles en signe d'apaisement. Ces mimiques ne payaient pas de mine, mais au moins elles avaient le mérite d'être efficaces.

_**« Finalement, il est bien utile ce petit renard, **__se dit le bûcheron, à part. __**Grâce à lui, je gagne du temps et je peux m'occuper du bois ainsi que des animaux. »**_

Il était vrai aussi que Naruto pouvait se montrer un vraie calamité dans une maison, exprimant sa joie ou sa reconnaissance en s'agitant un peu partout tout en réduisant en miettes la moitié des objets en verre, ou en céramique. Ces promenades quotidiennes avaient au moins le mérite de le rendre plus calme et de lui mettre un peu de jugeotte dans la tête. Le kitsune était plutôt intelligent mais avait tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, et souvent, il finissait avec une énorme bosse ou des égratignures partout. Sasuke le responsabilisait peu à peu en lui confiant les animaux blessés, et il espérait que ça l'aiderait quand il repartirait dans la forêt.

Car il le savait, Naruto devrait un jour retourner vivre dans son milieu naturel, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. Le bûcheron s'était fait une raison, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit renard disparaisse aussi vite. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke comprit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de renvoyer le kitsune dans les bois une fois le printemps revenu. Tout s'était passé très vite. Le brun s'était retourné à peine un instant pour reprendre sa sacoche avant de retourner à la cabane avec Naruto, mais quand il se redressa, le renard avait disparu ! Brusquement inquiet, le bûcheron avait inspecté les alentours à la recherche de son petit compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé.

Deux jours durant, le jeune renard demeura introuvable malgré les efforts obstinés de Sasuke. Une fine pellicule de neige était venue s'accumuler sur la précédente épaisseur de poudreuse, mais s'était très vite arrêtée pour laisser place à un soleil timide qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Cette éclaircie ne durerait pas. Au matin du troisième jour, alors que le brun ayant abandonné l'idée de retrouver le renard s'apprêtait à aller faire sa ronde du jour, il fut surpris en sortant de sa maison.

Là-bas, à la lisière de la forêt, une silhouette se tenait immobile, grelottante dans le froid matinal. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient ses yeux sous lesquels on pouvait malgré tout distinguer des cernes de fatigue. Le garçon ne portait rien d'autre que le manteau que Sasuke lui avait vu le jour de sa disparition, un vêtement de double épaisseur bordé de fourrure et de couleur orange vif. Ses jambes nues plantées dans la neige avaient pris une teinte rosée qui tendait vers le bleu. L'engelure guettait si l'on n'agissait pas de suite. À la fois surpris et heureux, le brun lâcha un soupir soulagé :

**_ « Naruto… »**

Le renard releva brusquement la tête et son regard croisa celui du bûcheron. Une expression triste apparut soudain sur son visage, et il détourna la tête aussitôt. Une soudaine bourrasque de vent le jeta à genoux dans la neige glacée, tandis que Sasuke se couvrait le visage de son bras. La rafale passée, le brun se précipita vers le kitsune resté recroquevillé sur lui-même.

**_ « Naruto ! » **s'écria le bûcheron en s'agenouillant près du garçon-renard.

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers son maître en redressant un instant les oreilles qu'il rabattit immédiatement en fermant les yeux. Il semblait avoir peur que Sasuke le frappe.

**_ « N'aie pas peur, Naruto, **fit le brun d'un ton rassurant. **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »**

Quand le bûcheron posa la main entre les deux oreilles du kitsune, celui-ci frémit une seconde avant de se mettre à ronronner un peu comme un chat. Sasuke connaissait parfaitement l'endroit où lui gratter la tête pour apaiser le renard.

**_ « Naruto… **commença le brun d'une voix douce. **Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiété. »**

**_ « Go… Gomen… » **bredouilla le garçonnet, l'air penaud, en se rappelant un des mots que lui avait appris son maître.

**_ « Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto. L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie, » **le rassura le bûcheron en le serrant doucement contre lui.

Le kitsune glapit de soulagement : Sasuke n'était pas en colère contre lui malgré sa disparition des deux derniers jours. Un soupir fatigué lui échappa quand il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du brun tout en passant ses bras autour de lui.

**_ « Je… je veux… aller… maison… » **balbutia Naruto avec les quelques mots de vocabulaire qu'il connaissait.

**_ « Oui, on va rentrer tout de suite à la maison, Naruto. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »**

**_ « Ren…trer… Maison… » **répéta le renard d'une voix éteinte avant de devenir brusquement tout flasque.

**_ « Naruto ? Oï ! Naruto ! Ne t'endors pas maintenant, Naruto ! Tiens bon ! »**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sasuke souleva le blond et regagna la cabane toute proche. Là, il déposa son petit compagnon sur le lit et l'emmitoufla sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couverture avant de faire chauffer de l'eau, puis il entreprit de réchauffer le kitsune glacé. La pauvre bête gémissait de douleur et ouvrait parfois des yeux emplis de larmes qu'il refermait presque aussitôt pour sombrer dans une sorte de léthargie inquiétante. Quand les membres du garçon-renard eurent repris une couleur normale, Sasuke les banda après y avoir appliqué un onguent spécial contre les engelures et il borda Naruto avec soin.

Le kitsune resta inconscient pendant trois jours, délirant dans son sommeil à cause de la fièvre ardente qui le terrassait. Le bûcheron le veilla avec douceur et patience, conscient que ce que le pauvre petit animal avait vécu dans les bois l'avait traumatisé. Sasuke ignorait ce que son jeune compagnon avait pu vivre dans la forêt, mais visiblement, cela l'avait marqué profondément. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Naruto était revenu complètement nu, à part le manteau qu'il portait ? Le bûcheron ne manquerait de lui demander quelques explications quand il serait réveillé, mais pour l'heure, il importait surtout de veiller à ce que son état n'empire pas. Et ce rôle-là, Sasuke le prenait très au sérieux, car après tout, ce petit renard était devenu cher à son cœur…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il fallut attendre encore deux jours avant que le, garçon blond refasse surface. Autant il n'avait cessé de délirer pendant les trois premiers jours, autant il avait dormi comme un véritable loir durant les deux derniers. Mais pourtant, ces deux jours de sommeil profond avaient semblés nécessaires à la récupération de toutes ses forces. Il était arrivé dans un état d'épuisement avancé, et la fièvre et le délire se cumulant à la fatigue déjà présente, n'avaient fait que le vider un peu plus de ses forces. Quel ne fut pas le soulagement du brun quand il vit son petit protégé ouvrir enfin les yeux !

**_ « Naruto, »** l'appela doucement le bûcheron en lui effleurant la joue.

**_ « Sa…suke… »**

**_ « Ça va mieux ? »**

**_ « Hum… Woui… » **lâcha timidement le renardeau.

**_ « Je vais t'apporter à manger, **fit le brun. **Et après, tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'est arrivé, d'accord ? »**

Sasuke prit le dodelinement de tête fatigué du blond pour un oui et, rassuré, il partit en cuisine chercher de quoi le restaurer. Quand il revint, le renard grignota du bout des lèvres ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Par contre, l'animal but tout le bol de lait chaud posé que le plateau.

**_ « Tu n'as pas faim ? » **le questionna le brun.

**_ « Hum… Oui… Mais… heu… Comment dit ? Mal… » **répondit le kitsune en montrant sa joue.

**_ « Tu t'es fait mal ? Montre-moi où, » **fit Sasuke en attirant le menton du renard.

**_ « Kyuuu… » **gémit l'animal, vaguement inquiet.

**_ « Je vais juste regarder, Naruto. Pas la peine de paniquer. Allez, ouvre la bouche. »**

Apeuré, le garçon obéit malgré tout en fermant les yeux.

**_ « Huum… On dirait bien qu'il te manque une canine, » **observa le brun.

**_ « Huh ? » **fit Naruto, l'air interrogateur.

**_ « Une dent, **expliqua l'humain. **Là, il te manque une dent pointue comme celle-ci, » **ajouta-t-il en montrant à son locataire l'une de ses propres canines.

**_ « Kyuuu… Mal… » **couina le renard, les yeux commençant à briller de larmes.

**_ « Il faudra faire attention pendant quelques jours, et ne pas manger d'aliments trop durs. J'irai en ville dans la journée pour chercher un onguent guérisseur. »**

**_ « Kyuuuy ? »**

**_ « Ce n'est bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas, **l'apaisa le brun, comprenant aussitôt l'inquiétude de son petit compagnon. **Mais je me demande ce qui a pu t'arriver dans la forêt pour que tu reviennes dans un état pareil. Tu étais couvert de griffures et de bleus quand tu es arrivé il y a quelques jours. »**

Le renardeau baissa la tête, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie d'en parler, mais pour quelle raison ?

**_ « Naruto, que s'est-il passé ? **demanda Sasuke. **Pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant ces trois jours ? »**

Naruto gardait le silence en tremblant légèrement. Le bûcheron soupira.

**_ « Je ne te fâcherai pas quoi que tu me dises, Naruto. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu le sais bien. »**

Le garçon blond hésitait. Il craignait la réaction de Sasuke s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. Peut-être que le bûcheron lui demanderait-il de partir. Pourtant Naruto n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la forêt. Il n'avait plus sa place dans les bois, et d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait peut-être jamais eu, en ayant été recueilli aussi jeune par un humain. Il porterait sur lui un stigmate permanent, une marque dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se défaire : l'odeur humaine. C'était ce qu'il avait appris pendant ses trois jours de disparition.

Naruto redoutait d'être chassé en révélant son secret. Il aimait Sasuke, et il n'avait pas envie d'aller vivre dans la forêt avec toutes ces créatures qui lui étaient hostiles. Le renard avait appris à apprécier la chaleur d'un foyer en vivant avec des humains, et il ne connaissait finalement que la vie avec eux. Il ignorait tout de la forêt, alors comment y survivre ? Le garçon secoua la tête en rejetant cette idée. Il ne repartirait pas dans cette nature menaçante, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas mentir à son jeune maître. Seulement, le kitsune ne savait pas comment lui expliquer en langage humain.

**_ « Naruto ? »**

**_ « … Heu… je… dire… »**

Enfin ! Naruto allait parler ! Sasuke se tût pour laisser le renard continuer son récit. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer de le murer dans le silence, d'autant plus que le garçonnet ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien la langue des humains.

**_ « Dans forêt, j'ai vu…heu… personne… » **commença le renardeau, un peu effrayé.

_**« Il n'a vu personne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça ?**__**»**_pensa le bûcheron, intrigué.

**_ « J'ai… suivi… heuuu… comment dit ? Moi… » **fit le blond en se montrant du doigt.

**_ « **_**"Tu as suivi toi"**_** … Tu as suivi quelqu'un comme toi, c'est ça ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as suivi un autre kitsune ? »**

**_ « Huh… Woui, **acquiesça Naruto. **Kitsune, moi. »**

**_ « Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**_ « Heu… Suivi kitsune et… heu… lui, peur, alors parti… » **bredouilla le garçon-animal en rabattant les oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de phrases complètes, et il savait qu'il s'expliquait mal.

**_ « Le kitsune a eu peur et il s'est enfui, c'est ça ? » **le questionna le brun, comprenant ses difficultés à formuler ses propos.

**_ « Heu… Non. Moi peur, alors moi parti. Et après, moi perdu…»**

**_ « Ah, c'est toi qui a eu peur, et tu t'es enfui avant de te perdre dans la forêt, » **reformula aussitôt l'humain.

_**« Je comprends mieux la raison de ses blessures maintenant. Il a été attaqué par un autre kitsune qui a du voir en Naruto une menace et a voulu défendre son territoire, »**_ observa le bûcheron pour lui.

**_ « Oui, perdu. Et peur dans forêt aussi. Autres méchants. Sentir humain, » **reprit le renard qui prenait de l'assurance.

**_ « Hum… **_**"Autres méchants, sentir humain"**_** … Les autres kitsunes ? Il y avait d'autres kitsunes ? »**

**_ « Nan… Heu… Autres… Chais plus comment dit…»**

**_ « Les animaux de la forêt, tu veux dire ? Ils étaient méchants parce qu'ils sentaient l'humain ? »**

**_ « Heu… Oui, méchants moi sentait humain. »**

_**« Oùlà ! J'ai du mal à le comprendre là, **_se dit le brun, à part, tout en réfléchissant pour trouver un sens à ce charabia._** "Méchants moi sentait humain"… Méchants moi… Les méchants, c'étaient les autres animaux envers Naruto. "Sentait humain"… Les animaux sentaient l'humain ? Non ! " MOI sentait humain". C'était Naruto qui sentait l'humain et les autres animaux… C'est pas vrai ! »**_

Et pourtant, c'était bien la conclusion la plus plausible à laquelle on pouvait arriver. Naruto était déjà trop imprégné de l'odeur humaine pour pouvoir retourner vivre dans la forêt. Et cette malheureuse expérience de quelques jours en était le triste reflet. Naruto était désormais condamné à vivre parmi les humains ou à périr sous les griffes et crocs de ses congénères animaux et kitsunes, à moins qu'il n'apprenne à se défendre. Mais il ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir une famille renard, car il serait rejeté à cause de son odeur. Sasuke avait jusque là refusé de voir la vérité en face, mais elle est était pourtant bien là, juste devant son nez : Naruto avait été élevé depuis son plus jeune âge par un humain, et si cela lui avait sauvé la vie à un moment précis, cet acte l'avait aussi privé d'un retour à la vie forestière.

Pourtant, en vérité, Sasuke ne possédait pas toutes les informations quant à la fameuse rencontre de Naruto avec l'autre kitsune. Mais ceci, le renard ne savait comment le lui expliquer, et surtout il ne pensait pas que cela avait une quelconque importance tant que son jeune maître ne le chassait pas. Naruto ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester auprès de cet humain qui l'avait recueilli et qui était si gentil avec lui. Le petit animal leva un instant les yeux vers le brun en redressant les oreilles. Le bûcheron lui adressa un léger sourire et glissa sa main entre ses mèches blondes pour le caresser. Le renard ronronna et vint se blottir contre son maître.

**_ « Heu… Naruto ? » **s'étonna le brun, surpris de cette réaction.

**_ « Pas partir… » **fit le kitsune à mi-voix.

**_ « Hein ? Non, Naruto, tu ne partiras pas, **le rassura le brun en serrant son locataire contre lui. **Tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »**

Le bûcheron laissa ses mots en suspens. Il avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser. Il n'avait jamais pense à l'avenir, mais cela semblait tellement naturel maintenant de vivre en compagnie du petit renard. Sasuke vivait seul depuis que ces parents étaient morts et que son frère aîné était parti à la grande ville pour étudier l'agriculture et travailler. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à la solitude, mais la présence du kitsune avait apporté une nouvelle fraîcheur dans sa vie. Il était heureux qu'il soit revenu après son escapade, et il espérait qu'il ne disparaîtrait plus de la sorte. Maintenant, ils vivaient tous les deux, et Sasuke comptait bien apprendre encore beaucoup de choses à son jeune compagnon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À SUIVRE …

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Rencontre du 3e type

**Commentaires de fin :** Bon, voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus ni trop répétitif. Cela dit, si vraiment c'est nul, je pense que vous ne vous priverez pas de me le signaler. Je vais donc entamer le troisième chapitre, que je pense être l'avant-dernier, mais étant donné que quand je me mets à écrire, il m'arrive parfois de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter, je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer. Cela dit, la suite tournera bientôt à une tournure plus dramatique et romantique à la fois, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. On verra bien bien. A bientôt !!!

**Lexique :**

_**Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :**_ Pardon

7


End file.
